


What he deserved

by vomitmatsu



Category: Deep-Sea Prisonner, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner - All Media Types, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Breathplay, Burns, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masochism, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sibling Incest, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitmatsu/pseuds/vomitmatsu
Summary: Satanick was in a particular mood today. One that couldn’t be fixed by a night covered in bunnies, eating sweets baked by Envi, or even by a visit from Lil. Though he knew sex would definitely energize him, he also knew that the sort of sex he sought was not something Lil could easily bring him - even when assuming the form of Lilit.No. What he needed was violence. One that only one person could subject him to.
Relationships: Fumus/Satanick (Gray Garden)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	What he deserved

Satanick was in a particular mood today. One that couldn’t be fixed by a night covered in bunnies, eating sweets baked by Envi, or even by a visit from Lil. Though he knew sex would definitely energize him, he also knew that the sort of sex he sought was not something Lil could easily bring him - even when assuming the form of Lilit.

No. What he needed was violence. One that only one person could subject him to.

“Fumuuuus~ I’ve come to visit~” he sing-songed, skipping his way to his brother and wrapping his arms around him.

Fumus was quick to shove him off. “What do you want,” he asked flatly, glaring over at him. “I’m busy.”

“Come on, can’t you make some time for me?” Satanick asked in a whiny voice, making a kissy face. “I wanna fuck!”

Fumus paused, narrowing his eyes. “Don’t you have a wife? Or that weird lizard you could abuse?”

“It’s not the saaaame! I want _you_ to fuck me! Pleaaase~” Satanick insisted, leaning towards him once again.

Fumus stared at him for a moment, before his lips stretched into a cruel smirk. “I see,” he said, turning around to properly face Satanick, his hand reaching to grab a hold of his hair and yank his head back. “You need someone to put you back in your place, is that right?”

Satanick couldn’t help but grin. “Yes yes~ Exactly that!” he replied. He would’ve said more if it weren’t for the knee that collided with his stomach with enough force to cause him to double over and wheeze. “Always so gentle--” he did comment, before Fumus shoved him on the ground. 

He fell over with a thud, not putting up any sort of fight. He steadied himself on his knees, and felt his heart jump with excitement as his eyes landed on the nailed bat the other had manifested in his hands.

“Stop talking, trash,” Fumus huffed, bored purple eyes glaring down at him. He took a drag of his cigarette, before swinging his bat at Satanick, hitting him right in the head.

The God didn’t half-ass it, either. The nails broke through Satanick’s skin, the hit sending him sprawling on the floor. His ears rang, warm purple blood splattering from his wounds as the world whirled. Already he focused on healing the newly inflicted wounds, though he was distracted by another strike - this time to his chest.

He let out something between a choked cry and a moan, the sharp pain so exhilarating Satanick felt himself tremble with arousal. His hips stuttered upwards, the motion rewarded by a foot that came stomping down against his building erection.

Satanick cried out in bliss.

“Already getting so horny just from that. Dear me, you’re disgusting,” he spat - and literally at that. His foot ground further against Satanick’s pained member, causing Satanick’s hips to twitch and rut against him.

“Hnnnn~!! Ah, ahhn, tell me more, tell me how disgusting I am, yesss~!” Satanick panted and moaned, sticking his tongue out.

The frown Fumus gave him was one of pure disgust, which only made more blood rush to his dick. His mind was going blank, the only thing he could think about being how much he wanted Fumus to ruin him and insult him and reduce him to nothing but his worthless fucktoy.

“I said,” the other snarled, leaning down with his foot still resting on Satanick’s crotch, focusing all of his weight on it and causing Satanick to whine. “Stop. Talking.”

“You’ll have to make- ah… !” Satanick tried to respond, only for Fumus to grab his tongue between his fingers and force it still. Satanick made a confused sound, only for his eyes to widen when Fumus took a long drag off his cigarette and held it over Satanick’s face.

Oh Gods. Oh Gods oh Gods oh Gods. His heart was pounding. He was so excited.

Fumus huffed, before pressing the burning tip of his cigarette against Satanick’s tongue. It burned, it burned so much, and with the pressure Fumus added on it and the way he ground it against his tongue, Satanick couldn’t help a muffled cry. His eyes watered, and he didn’t bother trying to swallow back the tears. They fell easily down his cheeks, a manic laugh escaping him as he squirmed below Fumus.

“You damn freak,” Fumus commented, flicking the cigarette to the ground when it was properly put out. 

Satanick panted, tongue throbbing with pain as it hung out of his mouth. He was so damn horny the world was whirling around him, drool dripping down his chin alongside tears as feverish eyes admired his brother on top of him. “Fuck me…” he muttered. 

Fumus’ eyes flashed with anger, and he punched Satanick across the face, before gripping him by the hair once again and yanking hard enough to pull out a few strands. “What did I say about shutting up?” he asked, before slamming the back of Satanick’s head against the ground once, twice - on and on until Satanick felt he was about to black out.

The edge of his vision blackened, and all he could manage out of his mouth was a senseless mutter. He tried focusing his eyes on Fumus but even that was proving to be difficult at the moment, and he reveled in the feeling of weak powerlessness, smiling all throughout.

“Better,” Fumus snorted as he watched the no doubt pitiful display. He shifted and removed his foot from Satanick’s crotch, bringing a needy whimper out of him - only for it to turn to excitement when he felt Fumus yank down his pants and free his erection.

The feeling of cold air brushing against his heated skin made Satanick shudder, eyes fluttering shut. His hips rocked upwards in an invitation, legs spreading for him. 

Fumus’ hands ran over Satanick’s thigh, the touch surprisingly light. It was teasing, Satanick knew, and it was worse than any physical pain Fumus could ever inflict him. “C’mon…” he managed to mutter, his voice slurred as he was still recovering from having his head bashed against the hard stone floor.

“If you keep talking I’ll cut that filthy tongue of yours off and leave you like so,” Fumus warned, manifesting a large hunting knife only to bury its entire blade into Satanick’s thigh as punishment.

The stab sure tore a yell out of him, a wave of pleasure hitting Satanick and knocking all breath out of him. His entire body shook and spasmed, a couple of broken moans escaping him as warm purple blood poured from the wound. 

Despite Satanick not saying a word, Fumus punished him further by twisting the knife agonizingly slow in his wound, tearing at flesh and muscle and widening the initial cut. Satanick choked on air, his breaths coming out in wheezing whimpers as he gripped onto his own hair. His dick dripped precum all over his stomach, aching from how much he needed Fumus’ attention.

Of course the God noticed it, letting out an amused huff. “Look at you. Such a mess after a few hits. How pathetic and disgusting,” He said, though thankfully for Satanick he moved to free his own erection. “You don’t deserve for me to fuck you.”

“Please…” Satanick pleaded breathlessly.

Fumus’ response came in the form of a second knife, this time plunged deep into his stomach. 

Satanick let out a strangled sound, blood welling up his throat from his stomach and causing him to cough and struggle. He turned his head to the side, mouth hanging open as he did his best to breathe, blood dripping out of his mouth. 

At least, despite all, Fumus was kind enough to give him what he wanted: The God removed the knife from Satanick’s stomach, forcing his fingers into his wound, and using the resulting blood to coat his member. He pressed the tip of his cock against Satanick’s ass hole and, without any further warning or preparations, shoved himself in.

Just how Satanick liked it.

The mix of pain and pleasure hit Satanick like a truck, his vision flashing white as Fumus filled him. Though his body was always quick to accomodate to the other’s forceful intrusion thanks to years and years of abuse, it didn’t mean the initial thrusts didn’t hurt. It always made him feel like he was being torn up in two as he clenched around Fumus’ member, a high pitched moan escaping his lips.

Fumus pulled back some, only to shove himself back in, crotch pressed flush against Satanick. He ground the tip of his cock against Satanick’s inner walls, right against his prostate, sending full-body shivers through him. “F-fuck,” Satanick panted, before wheezing when Fumus gave another deep, harsh thrust inside of him that caused the world to whirl dangerously around him. 

Fumus bit back a groan, ever so quiet while Satanick was reduced to a drooling mess of nonsensical moans as Fumus fucked him. Each of his thrusts reached deeper, hit harder, the room filling with the wet sound of his cock burying inside of his brother’s hole. Satanick wanted to plead for more, for him to completely ruin him - but each time he tried articulating a single word Fumus would bury himself into him and turn his brain to mush.

He didn’t even have to lay a single finger on Satanick’s desperate cock for him to feel a recognizable, blissful pressure building inside of him.

Still as he glanced at Fumus he noticed a frown, vibrant violet eyes glaring down at him and spelling out murder. He felt him shift more than he saw him, for how hard it was to focus when swimming in an ocean of pleasure and pain, before the distinct sensation of fingers wrapping around his throat caused his lips to curl into a wide grin.

He let out what would’ve been a giggle if it weren’t for the sudden pressure Fumus applied on his throat, the God leaning his full weight on it as he pounded into Satanick. With his airways completely blocked, all that could possibly come out of Satanick’s throat was a pitiful strangled sound. Finally he was reduced to silence, just as Fumus had wanted, and as he looked up at him with wide eyes Satanick finally witnessed a smile on his brother’s face.

“Much better,” Fumus grunted, painted nails digging into Satanick’s skin as he squeezed, squeezed, squeezed - so hard Satanick wondered if he was trying to crush his throat. 

That’d be hot, Satanick distantly thought.

His hands gripped at Fumus’ wrists with no intentions of even trying to pry them off. It was nothing more than an instinct, his hold tightening as his pleasure heightened. 

It hurt. His stabs, Fumus’ thrusts inside of him, the remnants of his previous hit in the face, the hands on his throat... It hurt, it hurt so good, Satanick felt like he might die from how happy he was. His legs twitched, hips stuttering upwards to meet Fumus’ thrusts halfway, each hit to his prostate causing his vision to fill with stars. His ears buzzed, mouth left wide open in a desperate attempt to gasp for air that was so deliciously refused to him.

His extremities felt numb, the edges of his vision growing fuzzy and dark. And all he could think about was how much he wanted to come.

His grasp over Fumus’ wrists weakened as his consciousness started to leave him despite his best efforts. Well, no, that was a lie - if he truly tried he could very well force himself back to consciousness, and perhaps even shove Fumus off of him. But where was the fun in that? He far prefered the euphoria that came from nearly passing out while the other used and abused him like he was nothing.

It didn’t take much longer for him to come. Waves upon waves of pleasure came crashing upon him at once and he thought he was drowning, drool dripping down his face and onto Fumus’ hands. It was so intense, Satanick swore he blacked out for a second, not even noticing the way his release shot over his stomach, mixing in with his blood. 

And yet, Fumus didn’t even stop.

He did release some of the pressure on Satanick’s neck, allowing him to breathe and come back to reality. Still it remained difficult, any gulp of air burning down his throat like toxic ash that his body couldn’t bring itself to accept. He coughed and panted and gasped, sounding no doubt pathetic as he regained his senses.

By the time he was properly aware of himself, Fumus’ thrusts had been thrown off rhythm by his incoming orgasm. He shoved himself back in once, twice more, before pulling out and coming over Satanick’s abused body. His cum splattered over his thighs and lower stomach, dripping onto the floor and making even more of a mess than Satanick already had.

Fumus didn’t even look shaken. He simply sat back and fixed his clothes, looking down at his work with just a hint of satisfaction on his face. All the while Satanick shook and twitched against the ground, eyelids growing heavy.

The air filled with the distinct scent of tobacco as Fumus lit his cigarette and took a long drag off it, blowing his smoke in Satanick’s direction before getting to his feet. “You better hurry up and clean the mess that you’ve made. I want this place spotless when I come back. Understood?’ he commanded, shoving his foot in Satanick’s face to grab his attention.

Satanick groaned, slurring out a “Whatever you say…” that made Fumus roll his eyes, though it was enough to get him off Satanick’s case. 

Satanick couldn’t even complain about the rough handling and the lack of care, or about how Fumus was so quick to leave him alone after using him. That, too, was part of the other’s charm. His coldness, his complete lack of concern or care for him… it was why Satanick always loved to seek him out when in particular moods. Why it always worked so well.

So he couldn’t help but smile to himself even as he heard the door slam shut after Fumus left the room, feeling nothing but satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m @bottomstnk on twitter if you wanna be friends~


End file.
